Cirque Du Soleil
by AliCupkate
Summary: Bella se va a vivir a Las Vegas. Y se convierte en gimnasta del Cirque Du Soleil. Bella siempre a amado a Edward y al fin podria tener la posibilidad de decirselo. Todos humanos. AxJ,RxEm,ExB. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes ni Cirque Du Soleil me pertenecen y la historia es de nosserate, yo solo la traduzco.**_

* * *

Todo el mundo tiene sus propios sueños. Algunos niños quieren ser médicos, otros quieren ser profesores, y alguno quiere ser policía. Yo no. Siempre me he querido expresar de una mejor manera, y la he encontrado.

Las Vegas conocida como _Sin City._ Es conocida por sus casinos, bares, y también _strippers_. Pero también es conocido como un lugar de inspiración. Siempre han dicho "Si puedes hacerlo aquí, puedes hacerlo en cualquier parte". Eso es lo que pensaba hacer.

Después de dejar mi hogar en Phoenix luego de mi cumpleaños número diecinueve, me mudé a Las Vegas con mi hermano, Emmett. El pensó que seria genial, pero yo venia por una razón mayor.

Siempre había sido torpe desde niña, y mi madre pensó que seria una gran idea meterme en ballet, gracias Renne. Nótese el sarcasmo. No funcionó, así que encontré mi camino en la gimnasia. Estaba incómoda al principio, pero pronto se convirtió en mi vida. Incluso ayudó con mi equilibrio. He pasado toda mi vida entrenando gimnasia, y finalmente he encontrado mi vocación. El _Cirque Du Soleil_. Y tan pronto me mudé logré conseguir un trabajo.

Todo el elenco es como una gran familia feliz. Emmett se convirtió en un gran tramoyista y es tan feliz como puede ser, y yo soy una de las estrellas del espectáculo. Tengo pocos amigos cercanos, y somos todos muy unidos.

Emmett esta saliendo con Rosalie, quien tiene un hermano, Jasper, que esta saliendo con Alice, quien tiene un hermano llamado Edward. Suspiro.

Edward. He conocido a Edward alrededor de un año, y no hay absolutamente ninguna palabra para describirlo. Él es un bailarín increíble y extremadamente flexible. Él es parte de mi show y la mayoría de la gente envidiaría su talento. Toda su pasión es arte y hacer lo que hacemos es la cosa más valiente de todas.

Nuestro show no es solo sobre hacer volteretas en el aire o saltos hacia atrás, no. Es una historia sin palabras. Es una historia que se crea a través de los movimientos que realizamos. Todos trabajamos juntos para crear una historia de amor en el escenario. Somos la mayor atracción del _Treasure Island Hotel_.

Somos los artistas del _Cirque_ _Du Soleil_.

* * *

Bueno espero les guste esta traducción, ya antes había subido algunos capítulos pero decidí re-editarla porque me di cuenta que tenia varios errores.  
Me cuentan que les parece para saber si la continuo o no...ya voy editando el segundo capítulo :)

No olviden dejar un review!  
Ali


	2. 1 El Comienzo

_**Los personajes ni Cirque Du Soleil me pertenecen, y la historia es de nosserate, yo solo la traduzco.**_

Tener prisa no siempre es algo bueno. Especialmente cuando eres yo. Pero el problema es que me quedé dormida, si de nuevo, y ahora estoy casi diez minutos retrasada para la reunión de nuestro elenco.

Doblé la esquina rápidamente… y me encontré con una pared sólida. El impactó fue fuerte, y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba cayendo hacia atrás. Entonces, fui atrapada por unos cálidos brazos, impidiéndome el golpear el piso de concreto. Cuando recuperé el aliento, miré hacia mi salvador.

Y mi aliento se quedó atorado en mi garganta esta vez.

Un par de penetrantes ojos verdes me devolvió la mirada, y eran parte de la completa obra maestra que era su rostro. Su desordenado pelo cobrizo parecía extremadamente atractivo hoy, y tomó todo lo que tengo el no pasar mis dedos a través de él. En vez de eso, seguí mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Ojos verdes que pertenecían a Edward Cullen.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Estás bien?"

Tragué saliva y de alguna manera logré asentir con la cabeza, "Estoy bien". Por lo menos mi voz salió clara y firme. Edward soltó su agarre de mí y me estabilizó sobre mis pies. Extrañé el contacto inmediatamente.

"Gracias por tu ayuda." De nuevo, mi voz salió clara y firme. Punto para mí.

Edward me dedicó otra sonrisa perfecta, "De nada. ¿Dónde ibas tan apurada?" El actuó como si no supiera que día era hoy.

Fruncí el ceño, "¿Tenemos la reunión semanal hoy?" respondí sonando mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

Me sorprendió riendo entre dientes, "Bella, Rosalie la reprogramó para mañana. ¿No te lo dijo?" Oh genial.

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban un poco, "Supongo que lo olvidé o algo así." Gran eufemismo, Bella.

Edward sonrió, "Ella tuvo que ir a una reunión de la compañía hoy, y no volverá hasta mañana. Emmett-" Lo interrumpí antes que terminara.

"Fue con ella." Sonreí, "Uno pensaría que viven juntos de tanto tiempo que están juntos. Emmett esta mas fastidioso que de costumbre." Fastidioso ni siquiera lo cubre.

Él se rió. "Emmett es fastidioso en cualquier aspecto, Bella."

"Tal vez, pero se ha vuelto peor desde que comenzó a salir con Rosalie." Arrugué un poco mi nariz, "Lo sé muy bien considerando que vivo con él."

"Muy bien, tu ganas." Sus ojos verdes brillaron un poco y tuve que pestañear para poder despejar mi mente.

Miré hacia abajo, "Supongo, que iré buscar a Alice. ¿Las has visto hoy?" No es como si fuera a volver a casa ahora.

Edward asintió e hizo un gesto hacia el final del pasillo, "Ella estaba practicado temprano, pero creo que ahora debería estar en la sala de descanso."

"Okay, gracias. Nos vemos después Edward." Él asintió y me volví hacia el final del pasillo.

Cuando no lo vi más, solté el aliento que no sabia había estado conteniendo. Eso fue realmente bien comparado con las otras veces. Uno pensaría que después de un año de conocerlo, estaría acostumbrada a su perfección. Pero no es así. Nadie podría acostumbrarse a Edward.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación del final y Alice estaba bailando por el alrededor mientras comía una barra de granola.

Se volteó hacia mí y me salto encima, "¡Bella! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí tan temprano?"

"Olvidé que Rosalie había cancelado nuestra reunión. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" No tenia por que decirle de Edward ahora.

Alice se encogió de hombros, "Jazz esta aquí. Acaba de ir abajo a buscar el equipo de música. Quería algo de practica extra hoy." Por supuesto. Alice me estudió muy de cerca, "¿Con quién hablaste hoy?" Oh, no. Ella me sostuvo la mirada con sospecha.

Tragué saliva, "Solo Edward." Mi voz de repente se volvió muy baja.

Ella rompió en una sonrisa, "Bueno, eso explica todo."

Fruncí el ceño, "¿Explicar que?" Ahora yo estaba confundida.

Alice soltó una risita, "Bella, estas nerviosa y brillando en este momento. Y también hay un ligero rubor en tus mejillas, eres muy fácil de leer." Genial.

Otro rubor se instaló por mis mejillas cuando aparté mi vista de ella, y cambié el tema, "Entonces, ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda?" Sin embargo no creo que eso la haga olvidar el tema.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, "Bella, ¿Le dijiste por lo menos mas de cinco palabras?" ¿Qué pasa con esta duende?

Puse una mano en mis caderas, "De hecho, para que quede claro le dije exactamente treinta palabras."

Alice se encogió de hombros, "De acuerdo entonces. Oh, antes de que me olvide, Rosalie publicara los lugares mañana por la mañana."

Contuve la respiración, "¿Tan pronto?"

"Si, pero no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que obtendrás una parte asombrosa, te lo mereces." Su entusiasmo me animó un poco.

"Gracias, Alice." Se suponía que este iba a ser nuestro show más grande, y yo estaba muy entusiasmada por ello. Esto era algo que había estado esperando desde que me mudé aquí.

La puerta se abrió y ambas giramos nuestras cabezas para ver a Jasper entrar con un equipo de música en la mano. Alice suspiró junto a mí, y no era necesario mirarla para saber que ella lo estaba mirando soñadoramente. No eran tan malos como Rosalie y Emmett, pero a veces ellos hacían que quisieras apartar la mirada, como si estuvieras interrumpiendo un momento privado.

Jasper se sentó sobre la mesa y me miró, "¡Hola, Bella!"

"¡Hola, Jasper!, ¿Sabías que Rosalie había cambiado la reunión?" Seguramente yo no era la única.

Él asintió con la cabeza, "Por supuesto. Ella es mi hermana después de todo" Bueno, duh, Bella. Estar alrededor de Edward hace que me desoriente algunas veces. Era algo de lo que no me podía deshacer todavía.

Suspiré, "Esta bien, yo me voy a desayunar." Ambos se estaban mirando el uno al otro, así que lo tomé como una señal para irme.

Ya estaba camino a la puerta, cuando alguien dijo mi nombre.

Me di la vuelta y me encogí un poco, "Oh, hola, Jacob." Este tipo me daba escalofríos.

Jacob trotó hacia mí y me sonrió, "¿Dónde vas?" Sus ojos no dejaban de observarme, y yo retrocedí un paso hacia la puerta.

"Yo solo voy a salir un rato." Sabía mejor que nada que no debía decirle que iba por comida, porque sino el se invitaría solo. Que cerdo.

"¿Quieres algo de compañía?" Sus ojos parecían estar completamente sobre mi cuerpo, mientras que yo daba otro paso hacia la puerta.

Negué con la cabeza, "En realidad no. Te veré mas tarde Jacob." No le di oportunidad a protestar mientras me apresuraba hacia la puerta.

Ya en la acera, pude respirar el aire fresco.

La ciudad estaba muy agitada hoy, con los taxis llenos y la gente caminando por las calles. La ciudad es genial si estas acostumbrada a ella, pero a veces puede llegar a ser un poco irritante cuando está llena de turistas. Pero esta era la vida de las Vegas para mí. Realmente no puedo quejarme.

Estaba a punto de cruzar de la calle cuando alguien me agarró del hombro y tiró de mí hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que un auto pasaba a gran velocidad por el lugar que iba a cruzar.

Contuve el aliento y miré a mi salvador, "Oh, Dios mío, Gracias…otra vez." El rubor se formó en mis mejillas mientras Edward me miraba fijamente. Probablemente se estaba preguntando si esto era algo normal para mí. Casi lo era.

Edward sonrió, "De nada. Entonces ¿A dónde ibas?" Sus ojos brillaban con algo de curiosidad.

Miré hacia el suelo, "No he tenido oportunidad de desayunar todavía, así que pensé en conseguir algo."

"¿Te importa si me uno?" Mis ojos fueron directamente hacia su cara mientras él esperaba pacientemente mi respuesta.

Finalmente encontré mi voz, "Claro." No sabía que más decir después de eso, así que ambos cruzamos la calle.

Nos decidimos por un pequeño café y cuando nos sentamos, mantuvimos una agradable conversación. Estuve nerviosa todo el tiempo, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Hablamos por lo que parecieron horas, antes de que mi teléfono móvil comenzara a sonar.

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y no fue necesario mirar el nombre para saber quien era, "Hola, Rose."

"Hola, Bella. Regresé temprano y los necesito a todos ustedes aquí, pero ¿has visto a Edward?" Sonaba algo cansada.

Mis ojos fueron directamente hacia Edward, que estaba recibiendo la cuenta.

"Él esta aquí." Dije estudiando el patrón de mantel, mientras ella se quedó sin aliento.

"Wow. Nunca pensé que vería este día. Pero bueno, dense prisa y traigan sus traseros para acá."

"Muy bien, allí estaremos." Y colgó.

Miré de nuevo a Edward, "Era Rosalie. Ha regresado temprano y nos necesita allí pronto."

Se puso de pie y ambos nos pusimos camino al estudio.

Rose ya estaba flipando cuando llegamos.

"Ya era hora. ¿Se dan cuenta que los he estado esperando por casi quince minutos? Te dije que se dieran prisa."

Suspiré, "Estamos aquí ahora, así que ¿qué pasa?"

Rosalie puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras nos miraba a todos, "Tengo la hoja que dice quien consigue que parte, y creo que todos estarán contentos por ello. Pero primero que nada debo decirles que comenzaremos practicando mañana, así que dense prisa y mírenla." Parecía impaciente ahora.

Me acerqué donde todos los demás estaban leyendo la hoja y Alice estaba gritando sobre como ella y Jasper consiguieron una parte romántica. La mayoría de la gente parecía feliz con sus papeles, y finalmente encontré mi nombre.

Casi me desmayo ahí mismo.

Era compañera de Edward en una de las partes más importantes de todo el espectáculo. Se suponía que debíamos ser dos amantes.

* * *

Hola! bueno aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por agregarla a sus favoritos y en especial a AvrilG. que me dejó el primer review.  
No olviden dejarme sus dudas o comentarios en un review :)  
Besos!  
Ali


	3. 2 No te pongas nerviosa

_**Los personajes ni Cirque Du Soleil me pertenecen, y la historia es de nosserate, yo solo la traduzco.**_

**Capítulo 2: Don´t Get Nervous**

No sé como lo hice durante el día después de eso, pero me las arreglé bien. Luego de casi hiperventilar en la reunión, me las arreglé para evitar a Edward lo que quedaba del día. Pero ahora se suponía que debíamos tener nuestra primera práctica juntos, y estoy nerviosa como el demonio. Me seguía recordando que Edward es mi amigo, y que debía superar mi enamoramiento por él…pero es imposible.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando llegué a la sala de ensayos. Era la única hasta este momento, así que me fui hasta un banco y puse mi bolsa en el suelo. Abrí la cremallera y saqué mis shorts de gimnasia y mi brasier deportivo antes de entrar al vestuario. Me cambié rápidamente y puse mi ropa en el bolso antes de ir hacia el equipo de música.

Lo encendí y cerré mis ojos mientras la suave música fluía por el aire. Siempre me calmaba, y estaba agradecida de que Alice escogiera toda nuestra música.

Empecé a estirar todos mis músculos, y estaba tan perdida en mi pequeño mundo que no me di cuenta de que alguien mas estaba en la habitación. Hice un salto mortal hacia atrás y me quedé sin aliento cuando vi que un Edward al revés me observaba. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en su cara, pillándome con la guardia baja.

Sonreí levemente, "Hola Edward."

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, "Hola, Bella." Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y ahí me di cuenta de que todavía estaba de cabeza.

Me ruboricé y impulsé hacia arriba, volteándome para quedar frente a él. Ya no lucia divertido, parecía un poco frustrado acerca de algo.

Luego Edward parecía compungido, "Siento llegar tarde. Alice estuvo hablando toda la mañana acerca de cómo pensaba que Jasper iba a proponérsele." Rodó los ojos, "Pienso que tiende a sobre exagerar mucho las cosas últimamente."

Reí por eso, "Eso suena como ella, supongo." Era consciente de cuan nerviosa estaba poniéndome de nuevo estando alrededor de él, y estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas que no se diera cuenta de ello.

Fue entonces cuando Angela entró. Angela era básicamente nuestra coreógrafa, y era extremadamente talentosa. Amaba trabajar con ella por esa razón, y era tan tímida como yo.

Ella nos sonrió a los dos, "Ya están aquí. Vamos a comenzar primero con unos movimientos básicos." Tragué algo de saliva. "Te necesito en el centro de la habitación y que luego se unan como si fueran a realizar un paso de vals." Su voz estaba llena de autoridad mientras hablaba, señalando que ella era el jefe aquí.

Esta vez, no estaba nerviosa o incomoda cuando Edward se acercaba a mí. Este era mi momento, y yo estaba comprometida con mi trabajo. Eso es lo que sigo diciéndome de todos modos.

Edward sonreía levemente mientras sus brazos me envolvían, uno descansando en mi cintura y el otro tomando mi mano derecha. Angela se acercó y posicionó nuestras piernas en la posición correcta-mi muslo derecho estaba tocando la pierna de Edward y el latido de mi corazón iba aumentando dramáticamente. Edward me miró directo a los ojos mientras Angela nos daba las siguientes instrucciones. Las cuales fueron bastante básicas.

Empezamos con un **swoon (1)** pero luego debía empujarlo y deslizarme hacia atrás a través de la sala. Angela instruyó a Edward de que se deslizara hacia mí, y cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca, debía girar lejos de él en un movimiento de ballet. Continuamos con esto por un rato y practiqué algunas técnicas más con Angela, mientras que Edward me miraba intensamente. Para cuando hubimos terminado, estaba demasiado exhausta.

Angela estaba prácticamente resplandeciente, "Eso fue perfecto. Yo sabía que ustedes serian perfectos para esta parte. Le dije a Rosalie que esto iba a funcionar." Divagó una y otra vez sobre lo genial que éramos, y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas evitar la mirada de Edward. Ella finalmente se fue y caminé hacia el banco junto con Edward para retirar nuestras cosas y podía sentir sus ojos en mí todo el tiempo.

Me colgué mi bolso sobre mi hombro y Edward habló.

"¿Harás algo esta noche?" dijo pareciendo completamente casual.

Lo miré inmediatamente, "No lo creo, ¿Por qué?" Mi corazón revoloteando sin control.

Edward sonrió, "Alice invitó a Jasper y a todo los demás para salir esta noche a un restaurante, y ella quería que yo te preguntara si querías ir." Parecía ansioso por mi respuesta. Y no me pude negar.

Le sonreí de todo corazón, "Claro, iré. Solo necesito tomar una ducha y me reuniré contigo en lo de Alice."

"Genial. Nos vemos más tarde, Bella."

Asentí con la cabeza y caminé fuera de la sala y a través del pasillo.

Cuando ya había llegado a la puerta de salida, un silbido resonó. Me di la vuelta, molesta, Jacob me estaba observando otra vez. ¿Qué pasa con este tipo?

Sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver mi cuerpo cuando dijo, "¿Cómo te va, Bella?" No pierdas la calma, Bella.

Fingí una pequeña sonrisa, "Va muy bien. Pero debo irme ahora." Me volteé hacia la puerta y le oí murmurar para sí mismo. Contuve mi disgusto mientras seguía mi camino hacia la puerta. ¿Acaso no se puede dar cuenta de que no me gusta? Algunas personas simplemente no captan las indirectas.

El camino hacia mi apartamento me tomó cerca de quince minutos, considerando a los turistas que se encontraban en cada esquina. Me pude dar cuenta de que Emmett ya se encontraba en casa, pero me sorprendió ver que el coche de Rosalie no estaba aquí. Eso fue lo primero. Antes de siquiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe. Mostrando a un Emmett extremadamente ansioso, "Bells, ¿Dónde has estado?" Si no luciera tan impaciente por algo, lo hubiera golpeado.

Rodé mis ojos mientras entraba, "Estuve trabajando con Edward y Angela hoy, y ya estoy grande Emmett." Hizo caso omiso a ese comentario, "Necesito tu opinión en algo. El cumpleaños de Rose se acerca y no tengo idea de que regalarle." No es de extrañar que estuviera sudando balas. Rosalie es exigente cuando de regalos se trata- le regalas algo que ella quiere, o mejor no te molestes con un regalo. Por suerte hablé con Alice el otro día.

Sonreí, "Cálmate, Emmett. Ella quiere esa nueva línea de Prada que salió hace dos semanas." Esa chica posee demasiados bolsos como para ser legal. Con Rosalie, son los bolsos. Pero con Alice…son millones de zapatos. Demasiados zapatos como para contar con esa chica.

Emmett parecía aliviado, "Gracias." Se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá y me reí.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado pensando en esto?"

Él lucia orgulloso de sí mismo, "He estado debatiendo por más de cuatro horas ya." Wow. Eso era un nuevo record para él. Emmett nunca pensó en una cosa por más de media hora.

Sonreí, "Bueno, problema resuelto ahora."

Luego su expresión cambió, "¿Cómo fue la practica hoy?" La cara de Emmett se convirtió en una gran sonrisa, mientras yo estaba segura de estar algo sonrojada.

Evité su mirada, "Fue bien." Pensar en Edward hizo que mis mejillas se calentaran aun más.

Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando su risa resonó por toda la casa, "No puedo creer que Rose tenga razón. Bueno, creo que ahí van mis cincuenta dólares."

Giré mi cabeza hacia él, "¿Qué?" ¿Apostó por mí?

Se calmó un poco, pero seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo sus hoyuelos visibles, "Ella dijo que tu trabajando con Edward seria un poco más divertido, debido a tu pequeño enamoramiento hacia él."

Era oficialmente del color de un tomate, "Yo no tengo un enamoramiento por Edward." ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabe de esto?

Emmett se rió de nuevo, "Bells, lo puedo ver por toda tu cara. Tú idolatras a ese hombre." Okay, esto es muy embarazoso.

No podía ni siquiera pensar en una manera de rebatirle, así que le dije, "Por favor, no le digas Emmett."

Me sorprendió poniéndose muy serio, "No lo haré. No me gustaría arruinar las posibilidades de mi pequeña hermana, ¿verdad?" Sus labios se convirtieron en una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiré de alivio esta vez, "Gracias, Emmett." Luego, me puse de pie, "Voy a ir a tomar una ducha."

Su nariz se arrugó con asco, "Pensé que olía algo." Le tiré una almohada antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

Cuando ya estuve duchada y vestida, esperé en mi habitación hasta que fuera hora de irse. Encendí mi MP3 y escuché una canción que me encantaba.

**I was the one you went to.**

**I was the one who told you what to do.**

**But something inside of me lost control.**

**Now I'm feeling broken up and not completely whole.**

**I don't know what's happening to me.**

**What on earth could it be?**

**When you touched or even got near me,**

**I went completely out-of-this-world crazy.**

**And I'm still trying to figure out just what it was,**

**And maybe just maybe it's because…**

**Oh, I don't know if it's true.**

**But Maybe, possibly, I was falling in love with you.**

**No, I never wanted to fall like this.**

**There's just maybe something I could've missed.**

**Maybe I'm thinking of what we still could be.**

**I guess even I could try to see…No, no, no.**

**I don't know what's happening to me.**

**What on earth could it be?**

**When you touched or even got near me,**

**I went completely out-of-this-world crazy.**

**And I'm still trying to figure out what is was,**

**And maybe just maybe it's because…**

**Oh, I don't know if it's true.**

**But maybe, possibly, I was falling in love with you.**

**I now know it's true.**

**I love you. (2)**

Esta tan perdida en mi pequeño mundo, que no me di cuenta de que hora era. Emmett, sin embargo, estaba golpeando mi puerta. Muy fuerte, podría añadir.

Su voz pasó a través de ella, "Bella, es hora de irse. Rosalie está aquí con Alice, Jasper y Edward." Mi corazón se agitó al oír eso.

"Ya voy." Me miré en el espejo y suspiré a mi reflejo. "Tienes que superar este enamoramiento, Bella. Tal vez ni siquiera le gustas de esa manera. No permitas que tu corazón se rompa." Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y los abrí antes de ir al living con todos los demás.

* * *

**(1)swoon: es cuando en el vals la mujer se inclina hacia atrás, se traduce como un desmayo pero quedaba feo en la traducción así que lo deje así.**

**(2) la canción se llama Falling In Love y es de la autora de esta historia, ella la escribió.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y agregar la historia a favoritos. Ya estoy terminando de traducir el siguiente cap. así que espero poder subirlo el prox. domingo :D  
No olviden dejar algún review con dudas, comentarios, lo que sea xd**

**Ali**


End file.
